


I love you, you idiot.

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: The Only One to Find Me [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A prompt fulfilled for sunday-romance.tumblr.com's Sunday writing event: "I love you, you idiot."
Relationships: Female Altmer OC/Female Half-Elf OC
Series: The Only One to Find Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903390
Kudos: 3





	I love you, you idiot.

There was something about the quiet nights after a huge fight that made Lirreah deeply sad.

It shouldn't have, really. Her aunt was a foul woman, and Lirreah had hated her since she was child. Even after the loss of her own parents, when she and her twin sister Tan're went into their aunt's care, they had never been close. Their cousin, Andeyle, had always been her focus, and Lirreah and Tan're, while not neglected, were not particularly adored either.

Unless, of course, it came to the Silverbreeze family reputation and standing.

That had always driven her mad - as she had cared as little for the opinion's of Summerset's noble court as her more openly rebellious cousin had. Lirreah had never believed she should push herself for the approval of people who were only playing political games. This was a thorn in her aunt's side, but she left her and Tan're to their devices; mostly. So long as they did not do anything overtly distasteful in her eyes.

Apparently, consorting with lesser nobles was overtly distasteful. 

There were a number of peoples on Summerset that were not altmer - many who had been here for generations. The commoners and younger altmer did not mind them so much; but the farther up the social ladder you went, or the older you were, the less that was so. As a part of the younger contingent of altmer on Summerset, Lirreah, her sister, and their cousin had the audacity to be good and kind to those people; even befriend them.

Or in both Lirreah and her sister's case, be romantic with them. 

Lirreah had found herself taken with Zoyana Aesineal, the half-elven daughter of a smaller house. The Aesineal family themselves were for the most part, well respected, even if there were some (or many) on Summerset who would turn their nose. Zoyana herself was a cheerful, bubbly sort. Kind and friendly to most people, charismatic and cheerful, she had broken through Lirreah's more reserved, stoic, and sometimes grumpy demeanor. A victory Lirreah allowed because for the first time in a long time, Lirreah was quite happy, and it seemed Zoyana was quite happy as well.

While they were still friends, her aunt tolerated the relationship - after all, it looked good on them to maintain relations in the courts, even if her aunt disapproved in private. However, as they had grown closer, she grew more vocal in her opposition. That tension had built over months as Lirreah had blatantly pursued her, and had culminated in one of, if not the worst screaming matches she had been in. Which would have been awful on its own, but it had been done in front of Zoyana, before her aunt had unceremoniously thrown the half-elf out. 

And here Lirreah lay, hours away from this, sinking into her bed, with a heavy weight on her chest and a nauseated feeling. She had not had a chance to at least try to apologize to Zoyana before she was thrown out, and that thought pained her to the point of tears. Her lover had done nothing to deserve her aunt's ire, she had only chosen to care for Lirreah. And Lirreah had chosen to care for her. 

And that was the pain of it, wasn't it? They'd only the audacity to care for one another. And she-

A soft rap on the glass her bedroom window pulled her from her thoughts. She shot up immediately, looking too the source of the sound.

It was none other that Zoyana, of course, a basket in one hand, and a bottle in the other - with the biggest grin you could imagine.

Lirreah would jump up immediately, practically leaping across her room so she open the window, the cool breeze wafting of her immediately.

"Hey beautiful! Want some company? I brought treats!" The half elf would snicker softly, poking her head in the window.

How was she so cheerful? "Wh- I... Yes, of course."

"Great! Here - take these. Hard to climb in when you don't have your hands-" She'd thrust the basket and bottle into Lirreah's hands, who'd scramble to take them as she shifted to allow Zoyana room to get in. Not that she needed particularly much, being short and rather small.

Once she was in, she'd turn, closing the window softly and drawing the curtains. When she turned to face Lirreah again, her expression was a little more somber.

"Seriously though. That was bonkers. How are you doing?" She'd close the small distance between them and put a small, gentle hand on Lirreah's arm. 

"I... I'm okay." That was a lie, bold faced. And it wasn't even a good one, because Zoyana would frown deeply.

"Guar shit, Lirreah, you look like you're about to cry. Here-" She'd take the basket back from Lirreah, and then the bottle, taking them and sitting them down on Lirreah's desk in the corner. Hands free, she'd stride back over to take both of Lirreah's hands, squeezing them gently. "Come on now, that was bad. Like, I've heard rumours about your aunt - but none of them really hold a candle to that."

Lirreah stared down at their hands, her lip quivering. She was so used to being the collected, stoic one, and it felt somehow wrong to admit that she just wanted to wail and cry. To apologize, to beg for forgiveness. There were warm tears spilling down her cheeks when she finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm-"

She was immediately hushed, the half-elven woman letting go of her hands, so she could stand up on her tip-toes and take Lirreah's face, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "That wasn't your fault, Reah. That wasn't your fault at all! Your aunt - you know what, no." She'd kiss Lirreah again, and linger there for a long while. And despite it all, Lirreah could feel herself ease, and her heart lift even if a little. And when they'd part, Zoyana would keep her close. Still on her tip toes, she'd press her forehead to Lirreah's.

"Zo- I..." She had just one question. "I just. Why?"

She'd pull back, her blue eyes looking intently and curiously at Lirreah. "Why what?"

"Why even put up with any of this? Its not my fault but its still not fair to y-"

The half elf would put a finger to her lips. "Because I love you, you idiot. Now come on. These sandwiches aren't going to eat themselves!"


End file.
